<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call by january (seulpd)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706028">Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seulpd/pseuds/january'>january (seulpd)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Smut, Phone Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seulpd/pseuds/january</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Babe, did you just... moan?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Friday afternoon. Jungeun’s dismissal time for Thursdays and Fridays were always 12 noon, so she can go back to her apartment early, take a shower, eat lunch, clean up, and do her homework. Today was a rare situation though, for none of her professors gave her class an assignment.</p><p>Usually, she would ask Haseul to come over, and see if she could stay at her place, or just call in general and listen to each other do nothing. Occasionally, they would talk to each other, and go on with each other’s lives until they both fell asleep.</p><p>It’s different now though. Ever since Haseul got a position at a firm to be an engineer, she has less time because she was new and she had to take some training courses. It’s guaranteed she isn’t as free to spend time with Jungeun during the weekdays, nor be free to be on call with her the whole time until they’re both sleeping.</p><p>Haseul promised though that whenever she had the free time, she would be able to call Jungeun (and as she said, “So my baby wouldn’t miss me too much whenever I’m busy~”, which made Jungeun want to give her an uppercut than to admit she appreciates it).</p><p>Since Jungeun doesn’t have much to do for the day, she decided to just lay in bed wearing only her shirt and underwear, and scroll through her social media accounts; to check what’s trending, what her friends are up to, about her favorite groups, and maybe to scroll through her timeline and see new memes or comic strips.</p><p>She wasn’t fond of using Instagram, so the Discover section was something new to her. It was interesting how the posts there were diverse – from cooking clips, to DIY videos, to love memes, to artworks, and some sceneries. There were pictures with texts on it too, but Jungeun was here to browse pictures, not read.</p><p>At first, she ignored the posts with words on it. She would occasionally read ones with few words (like pictures of words written in calligraphy or in fancy letterings). But then as she scrolled further, the more things she discovered.</p><p>One picture had “NSFW” typed onto it. The photo used was something aesthetically pleasing to the eye, so Jungeun mindlessly tapped to check it without seeing the “NSFW” in light gray text at the bottom right corner, and saw that it had multiple pictures on it.</p><p>As she swiped, she saw a screenshot of a tweet. It had a few words, so she decided to read it, not knowing that the context was something she wouldn’t expect to see.</p><p>“Fingering your sub for the first time, their face flushing when they hear how wet they sound.” Jungeun read, feeling her face heat up as soon as the first sentence ended. “You go faster to emphasize it, their whines getting louder.”</p><p>It may be true that Jungeun could be seen as the person who would act cool, and pretend that nothing ever bothers her aside from mess and noise, but seeing this out of nowhere somehow made her feel uncomfortable… but in a good way.</p><p>“I can’t believe people actually post these…” Jungeun mumbles to herself.</p><p>Out of curiosity, she checked the Instagram account that posted what she saw, only to find out that there were more than five thousand followers on it.</p><p>She scrolled through it, and saw the same picture that was on the Discover page, implying that all this account ever posts are NSFW content.</p><p>“And I can’t believe people actually follow accounts like these… and for what?”</p><p><em>It probably isn’t all that bad,</em> Jungeun thought to herself, as she started her own game of Russian roulette and tapped a random post, wishing it wasn’t as cursed or as explicit as she believes it would be.</p><p>“Subs that still look up at you innocently with spit and cum all over their face after a good throat fucking go straight to heaven, I don’t make the rules”, it read.</p><p>Jungeun found it funny, but also… weird? The way she’s internally laughing about it because of the way the tweet in the screenshot was worded out, but the idea of that concept was making her tingle.</p><p>Eager to read more, she tapped on another random post and swiped to the next picture.</p><p>“Open wide baby, let me drag my fingertips from your thighs going to your clit, let daddy make you feel good. I’ll rub them for you, and proceed to eating you out. Daddy will make you cum using his tongue. I’ll tongue fuck you and taste all of your sweet cum, slut.”</p><p>Reading that made Jungeun out of breath. She didn’t even notice she was holding it in the first place.</p><p>She exhaled slowly, thinking that it was probably enough, since she couldn’t understand what exactly she felt nor what’s going on with her mood.</p><p>She wasn’t exactly happy, nor does she have any reason to be sad. She felt like she was unsatisfied.</p><p>Did she want to read more of those, or does she want to feel the words done unto her body by Haseul?</p><p>“Fuck…” She mutters, sighing as she let the word slip through her mouth. <em>Maybe one more… then I’ll be done with Instagram for the day.</em></p><p>She was about to tap on one of the pictures again, but the screen goes blank and in a millisecond, shows a calling screen from Haseul.</p><p>“Fu--!!” Jungeun almost dropped her phone because the area where she was about to tap was the same as the area she needed to tap to answer a call.</p><p>Before she even answers the phone, she decided to take a few seconds to calm herself to at least be decent enough to talk to her girlfriend with no malice in her mind.</p><p>“H-Hi…” Jungeun whispers onto the phone after she answered the call. Her heartbeat was still quicker than usual, as she was also able to feel it on her neck. “How are you, love?”</p><p>It was a bit noisy on the other line. Haseul might be outside the office, about to get lunch.</p><p>“I’m alright. I actually have three hours today for break since we wouldn’t be too busy in the afternoon, so I decided to get lunch and maybe drive to your place so we could eat together.” Haseul answers.</p><p>Jungeun heard the word “eat” and smacked herself, making Haseul hear the sound from the action.</p><p>“Are you alright?” She asks from the other line. “Did something fall?”</p><p>“N-No, it’s okay.” Jungeun said right away, not wanting Haseul to worry about her. Despite wanting to scream and let out the tension building up inside her, she couldn’t because she didn’t want Haseul to know what she’s been reading and how she wants to do it with her no matter how much she tries to deny with herself.</p><p>Whenever she reminds herself of how she wants Haseul to basically top her, she feels herself tremble.</p><p>She felt her nipples get hard, but she wants to convince herself that it’s because of the lack of clothes she has on right now.</p><p>“Hmm…” Haseul hums, as if she was thinking to herself. “Would you mind then if we stay on call while I drive to fast food, and until I get to you?”</p><p>“Sure, it’s not like it’s a big deal anyway.” Jungeun answers. “H-How was your day, by the way?”</p><p>She hears Haseul’s car door slam close.</p><p>“I’ll put you on loudspeakers, by the way. It’s more convenient for me, and so I can also feel like I’m driving with you.” She says. “Also, things were alright at work. I want to introduce you to them one day, they all seem nice.”</p><p>“That’s good, that’s good!” She tried to sound normal, but the more she tries, the more she finds herself squirming on bed, voice about to crack.</p><p>Maybe it was the way she unconsciously found herself grinding against a pillow that she initially hugged to put all her tension into instead of screaming on call. The pillow somehow ended from her arms, then down between her thighs.</p><p>“Hmm?” Haseul was already on the road, but she seemed to also be focused on what could be happening to the other line. “Hey, are you sure you’re okay? Should I get you medicines or anything?”</p><p>“No….” Jungeun prolonged the word, close to sounding as if she was whining. “I’m okay, really.”</p><p>“Hmm… What have you been up to, then?” Haseul asks, dismissing the thought that her girlfriend might be sick. “Have homework?”</p><p>“I don’t, so I was just scrolling through Instagram…” Jungeun says, unconsciously pushing the pillow more against her.</p><p>Jungeun was so fixated on how she was feeling, so she wasn’t aware of what it might be sounding like to Haseul.</p><p>That was the case until the latter snapped her out of her trance and back to reality with a single question.</p><p>“Babe, did you just… moan?”</p><p>
  <em>Ah, shit.</em>
</p><p>Jungeun buried her face into her hands, thighs still squeezing the lower part of the pillow as she hugged the upper part. Her phone was just beside her face, so Haseul might be hearing too how hard she was breathing.</p><p>“Are you touching yourself..?” Haseul continued. Her voice sounded soft though, as if careful not to sound judgmental to her girlfriend.</p><p>A soft whine came from Jungeun, both coming from the slightest pleasure she could get from the friction the pillow and her underwear was giving her, and from the tension and stress that Haseul might think it’s something taboo.</p><p>“Hey, baby, that’s okay…” Haseul said firmly, but also as gently as she could. “Keep going, love. Just keep doing what would make you feel good. Let me do it for you when I get the—”</p><p>“No!” Jungeun cuts her off. “N-No, I’m sorry, this is weird… I shouldn’t be doing anything like this while thinking of you, I think as if I’m disrespecting you….”</p><p>“Touch yourself for me, baby.”</p><p>The statement made Jungeun want more. She felt like she needed to feel more. But the hesitation was still there, since ‘touching herself’ isn’t something familiar to her. She didn’t know how to exactly ‘touch herself’.</p><p>Sure, she already had sex with Haseul, but the thought of doing it on her own to herself seem so new and so weird to her.</p><p>The weirdness didn’t stop her from wanting Haseul to be with her and do these things to her already, though.</p><p>“I-I can’t… I don’t know how…” Jungeun whispers, ashamed of the fact that she has never masturbated before, and that the first time she’s doing it, she was going to be guided. She hugs the pillow tighter, her hands touching her shoulders.</p><p>She lightly grazed her skin with her nails, unable to deny to herself that it was making her more and more needy for Haseul.</p><p>“Are you being serious right now, baby?” Haseul asks. “Like… You really have never..?”</p><p>“No…” Jungeun truthfully admits. “I-I just never did it on my own because I think it’s bad…”</p><p>“It’s your body, okay? You should be able to make yourself feel good because it’s your own. Not like it’s a bad thing not to do it, either. I’m just saying it’s not bad as long as it’s not harming anyone.” Haseul says. “Anyway… want me to guide you..?”</p><p>“Ehh…” Jungeun protested. “Just drive and get here quicker… Want you now…”</p><p>Haseul laughed lightly. “Ah, you’re so adorable, aren’t you?” Jungeun could hear the smile from the way her girlfriend talked. “Baby, I’ll come home to you the soonest. Just do it yourself for now if you really can’t wait.”</p><p>“But…” Jungeun continues. “H-How..?”</p><p>“Start with how I'll usually start with you. After all, you're going to be thinking as if I'm the one doing it to you.” Haseul says.</p><p>“But… Isn't it bad?” Jungeun asks, going to the soft sub she sounds like.</p><p>From the other line, it's as if Haseul was setting music up to set up the atmosphere. It made Jungeun want to spread her legs and be eaten out already.</p><p>"Squeeze your boob." Haseul commands.</p><p>"I-I've never done it before… How…"</p><p>"Think of it as a stress ball..?" Continued the older girl, making the younger one be flustered by the thought of doing it to herself. "Have you never touched even at least your boob?"</p><p>Jungeun bites her lip from embarrassment. She then cleared her throat, seeing that her voice would break soon from it getting softer and softer.</p><p>"No…" Jungeun admits. "I've never really touched myself in a sexual context…"</p><p>She can hear Haseul adjusting the music from the other line while still driving.</p><p>"Do it, babe." She says, voice low and stern. "I dare you."</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"That's the way, baby," Haseul coos from the other line. "You're being so obedient for me."</p><p>Jungeun somehow got comfortable with the idea of touching herself, as she was already on her knees and elbows on the bed, face a bit buried on the pillow she was grinding on earlier. Her panties were all the way down to the lower half of her thighs, and her shirt was taken off already.</p><p>The phone was beside the pillow, allowing Haseul to hear the way her girlfriend was panting and moaning, showing just how needy she has gotten.</p><p>Jungeun's fingers were buried deep into her pussy, thumb lazily rubbing on her own clit.</p><p>"Seul…" Jungeun breathes erratically. "I want you here right now."</p><p>"I'm coming home soon, love." Haseul says. "You better still be at it by the time I arrive, so I can finish what you started."</p><p>Jungeun just goes faster, trying to hide her moans as she pushes her face down against the pillow, making Haseul only hear how wet she is.</p><p>"Baby, let me hear you more." Haseul demands. "You're being so good for me right now."</p><p>Jungeun rolled over to lie on her back, legs spread apart as she fingers herself and pinches a nipple with her free hand.</p><p>The desperation of wanting to cum could be heard with how Jungeun was breathing heavily as she calls for Haseul's name in between moaning and cursing.</p><p>She could feel the way her left ring and middle fingers slide in and out her entrance, as here thumb presses on her clit to intensify the feeling.</p><p>"S-Seul," Jungeun breathes. "Come home please I want to cum..!"</p><p>Another moan escapes her mouth, making Haseul undeniably excited to take over and do it for her already.</p><p>"Don't cum yet." Says the voice from the other line. "I'm bringing home lunch, but I've decided I'll eat you out first before we can eat it."</p><p>Jungeun feels way too much already, and the fact that Haseul doesn't want her to cum just yet made her incredibly more aroused.</p><p>"Keep going for me, baby." Haseul continues. "I want to hear how much you want your release already."</p><p>Jungeun switched hands, as her left wrist was starting to get tired. Her right hand then gives her boob one final squeeze before she allowed it to trail down her pussy so she can play with it.</p><p>Her left hand rested on the breast that was left ignored.</p><p>The sounds of how Jungeun was fingering herself was so lewd, she couldn't open her eyes anymore.</p><p>She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming, but frustrated moans could still be heard. She wasn't aware anymore of what was happening aside from her, but she kept going.</p><p>She focused on how her body feels, trembling at each touch. Her fingers circled on her nipple, as she rubbed her clit with her other hand.</p><p>"So close, Seul, please…" She moans, still continuing. "Fuck, baby."</p><p>Her back was arching.</p><p>She wanted the pleasure to keep going, but the intensity of it made her want to grip the sheets.</p><p>Just a bit more, and Haseul's gonna come home.</p><p>The thought of Haseul coming home to see her be like that was giving her more thrill, making her hornier and hornier by the second.</p><p>And that's when the Lord granted her wish, as she felt the side of her bed sink a bit.</p><p>She opened her eyes as she felt someone pulling her hands away from her body.</p><p>It was Haseul, already spreading her legs to give her space to kneel at, tucking locks of her hair behind her ear.</p><p>"That's my good girl." She says, just before she leaned down to lap up at Jungeun's wetness. "I put lunch at the dining table, we'll eat it in a bi—"</p><p>"Seul..!" One of Jungeun's hands automatically gripped at Haseul's hair, unconsciously pushing her down to her pussy.</p><p>She couldn't care less about lunch. She wanted her girlfriend to make her cum right now, and that was the only thing in her mind as of the moment.</p><p>She could hear the way Haseul was licking her up, hands still holding the younger girl's thighs to keep them apart.</p><p>Haseul stops to breathe. "Babe," she pants, as she wipes off a bit of Jungeun's fluids that were on her chin. "Give me a word."</p><p>"Fuck!" Jungeun didn't even hear the question, she just felt the need to curse out loud, now that Haseul was here.</p><p>The older girl giggled. "Okay, baby. Let me spell that with my tongue."</p><p>And she went down on her girlfriend once more, her tongue actually licking her up while writing down the letters one by one on the area of Jungeun's clit.</p><p>Haseul's tongue was being more pleasurable, as she wasn't just licking up and down. The way the curves of the letters were painted on Jungeun's pussy was a new sensation for her, and she wanted more.</p><p>Jungeun shut her eyes close, gripping the sheets tighter as she felt her toes curl from too much sensations.</p><p>The other girl proceeded to enter Jungeun's pussy with two fingers as she continued licking her.</p><p>"I'm so close!" Jungeun gasps out in between moaning. "Seul..!"</p><p>She lets go of the sheets to hold one of Haseul's hands. She used her other one to keep Haseul's head in place down there.</p><p>And after a while, she felt herself arriving at her high.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"Huh, there are Instagram posts like that?"</p><p>The two decided to finally eat after around two hours of pleasuring each other.</p><p>"Yeah, I was really surprised." Jungeun said, before taking in a spoonful of her meal. "Anf like… Tfere were accounthsth that posthsth justh thosthe kind of comftent." She continued, while her mouth was full.</p><p>"Want to make an account for that, baby?" Haseul asks after swallowing what she was chewing.</p><p>Jungeun shook her head no, still masticating the food in her mouth.</p><p>"Baby, we wouldn't want you accidentally liking posts like that if something like this happens again."</p><p>Jungeun stood up to retaliate, slamming her utensils down the table with one hand. "I am never going to do that again!"</p><p>"Mhmm," Haseul agreed mockingly. "Right."</p><p>The brunette sits down again, huffing to show disagreement.</p><p>"But was it fun?" Haseul asks, eyes somehow implying she was about to tease Jungeun if she hears a 'No.'</p><p>But to her surprise, Jungeun didn't deny.</p><p>"I mean… I wouldn't ever do that again on my own…" She started to avoid Haseul's eyes as she continued. "But maybe… Only if you'll be there physically or on call, then I would… if you tell me what to do..."</p><p>It took Haseul by surprise, if she wasn't going to lie.</p><p>She gave her girlfriend a soft smile, as she pinched one of Jungeun's cheeks.</p><p>"Cutie." She sighs happily. "That's my good girl."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's @seulpd (zekrom on aff) and I have decided to repost this work on ao3. Also shoutout to @ultmichaeng for beta reading this work ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>